


It Was Just a Rebound

by princesslexi763



Series: Septiplier Prompts [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Angst, First Time, Hurt, Love, M/M, Rebound, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/princesslexi763
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebound sex: loosely considered casual sex, is performed when a member of the pair is trying to get through a bad break up. An illicit post-break up coping mechanism.<br/>Aka: Mark and Sean meet at the library when Sean needs help with an English Essay. Upon leaving, Sean leaves his phone and Mark grabs it so it doesn't get lost. Being curious, Mark looks through Sean's phone and sees that Sean has been seeing a guy named Dan and by the sounds of it, it isn't going well. After befriending Sean, Mark and him develop a connection that leads Sean to use Mark as a rebound. </p><p>Or--</p><p>Based on the prompt sent to me: Hey, you left your phone in the library so I'm returning it! </p><p>Part 2 of my Septiplier prompt series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Just a Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> And here is another one of the twenty six amazing prompts that have been sent to me on Tumblr over the time i've been writing on here. If anyone has any other prompts that they want me to write, feel free to send them to me at Princesslexi763  
> Happy reading!

            If there was anything I was sure of in my high school career, it was that the library was my sanctuary. It was my safe haven against bullies and other fellow classmates that I just didn’t enjoy being around. It was where I spent all of my time basically.

            So today, I sat by myself in at one of the tables and was listening to the a new album that I had downloaded on my phone. I was trying to concentrate on writing an essay about Hamlet when I heard footsteps in my background and I peeked up. I was normally the only one in the library at this late at night (it was going for eight thirty and the library closes at ten).

            And no other than Sean McLoughlin was walking in.

            Sean was very popular at my school. In fact, he was more popular than the jocks and that just doesn’t happen often anywhere. He’s a punk: self- proclaimed. He wears black skinny jeans with wholes ripped down the legs and he always wears band t-shirts that are slightly too big. His wrists are covered with braclets, he has piercings in his ears but the most prominent are black plugs that rest in both lobes.

            He is one badass mother fucker.

            But he’s also someone that you did not want to mess with. I’ve seen him kick kids when they’re down and throw punches at others. He has the worst language I’ve ever heard and he swears like a sailor.

            But ultimately, I find him so incredibly attractive and honestly, that’s quite terrifying.

            I watched as Sean walked right up to my table and I found myself begin to shake as I pulled my earbuds out of my ears and placed them on the table as I shut my music off. He yanked the chair out in front of me and plopped down in it, folding his hands on the table, “So, you’re Mark, right?” he asked, his Irish accent prominently showing.

            Did I also mention that he’s Irish? Because he is: he moved here from Ireland when he was thirteen.

            I nodded my head slowly, unaware of where this is going, “Yeah.”

            “Good, thought so. I need your help, man!” He said in a low frantic voice. He was trying hard to be silent but his voice was too loud for that and we were shushed by the librarian.

            “With what?” I asked, my voice shaking.

            “You’re in English 101 with Mrs. Livingston, right?” I nodded my head, “Okay, so I’m obviously not but we’re doing the same essay as you guys and ours is due in two days and I cannot for the life of me figure out where the fuck to begin. So can you help me out?” He paused and then said, “I didn’t stalk you, by the way. I actually took a lucky guess and figured you’d be here since you seem like the nerd that _would_ come to a library voluntarily.”

            Wow, that actually was a pretty pathetic blow but I wasn’t going to let it get to me. I swallowed hard and then smiled at him, “Well, did you have any idea of what happened with Hamlet?” I asked softly.

            “Didn’t read it.”

            “So, you don’t know any of it then?”

            “I know he dies at the end.”

            I sighed and nearly face palmed. How could someone not read such a masterpiece? Hamlet is one of the well-written works of the last thousand years. How could someone not enjoy it?

            “For starters, the essay topic is that we have to discuss the ideas of Ophelia and Hamlet and how love can lead to tragedy. Then we have to state the ideas of love and if we believe that Hamlet was truly in love with Ophelia.”

            “There is no such thing as love.” Sean said suddenly, “Love is a made up emotion and it is imagined. It’s been drilled into people’s heads that you can fall in love but it never happens. Love is just a load of bullshit.”

            “You don’t believe in love?” I asked dumbfounded, “How can you not?”

            He shrugged and rolled his eyes, “When you’ve never had love and everyone who has claimed to love you turns their back the other way, you quickly realize that love is a fucking joke.”

            I looked down at my thumbs, twiddling them. I didn’t really know what to say because I’d never heard someone ever say something like that before. I didn’t know how to comment without upsetting him.

            So I changed the subject quickly. I decided to start from the beginning with Hamlet and I gave Sean a quick crash course on the play. When I was done, he thanked me and told me then he needed to get going.

            He got up from the table and walked off and I didn’t say anything to him. I went back to working when I heard a buzz across from me and I looked up quickly to see Sean’s phone sitting there on the table. I picked it up and stood up to go after Sean but he was long gone.

            The phone buzzed again in my hand and I looked down, not helping myself as I read the message without thinking.

            **1 New Message from Dan:** _When are we gonna fuck again? I miss you._

I dropped the phone with a clatter and gasped. I was almost 100% sure that I was not meant to ever see that. But I needed to return it to him tomorrow at school. Without a doubt.

            I quickly picked my things up and walked out of the library. I threw my backpack on and hopped on my bike, riding home as I felt more buzzing in my pocket.

            Getting home, I told my parent’s goodnight and then headed upstairs to my room. I unloaded my backpack onto my bed and grabbed Sean’s cell phone. Now, I’m never one to be nosey but this intrigued me that I had such a popular kid’s cell phone in my procession. I’m not going to keep it obviously but I’m also not going to touch it either. There is nothing wrong with being curious.

            I pressed the lock button and the screen lit up.

            **3 New Messages from Dan:** _Dammit Sean, quit ignoring me!_

_You can’t deny that we had such a connection._

_Please, I’m begging you to answer me._

**1 New Message from Felix:** _Party @ my house 2morow, starts @ 11. Hope 2 C U there._

I was about to set the phone back down but it began to ring and the ringtone of _The Sound of Silence_ by Disturbed rang out and I gasped. I quickly looked down and saw that **Dan** was calling. There was a photo of Sean and this dark haired man with their faces close to each other and it was the only time I’ve ever seen Sean have such a big smile. It was almost alarming to see but it was also none of my business to look at. So I covered the phone with my pillow to drown the sound until the call stopped.

            Once the ringing stopped, I pulled it back out and saw that it read he had a voicemail from **Dan**. This Dan must be a really important part of Sean’s life and honestly, I couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous at the fact that Sean was with someone else---oh mother of all that is holy, Sean has a boy he’s been seeing! I never realized before but holy shit, he’s seeing a guy! He’s got to be bi or even gay, or maybe pan.

            This was an amazing discovery for me.           

            The screen lit up again and I looked down.

            **1 New Message from Dan:** _Please stop ignoring me! I’m sorry! I made a horrible mistake! I never meant any of what happened. You need to believe me!_

Oh Man, something must have happened between them.

            Deciding that was enough of seeing Sean’s phone, I threw it on the side of my bed and decided it was time for me to try and sleep. I had a lot of tests tomorrow and I needed to get my eight hours in.

            I striped my clothing off and got under the covers in my boxers. I reached next to the nightstand and shut the light off. I turned to my side, only to see his phone taunting me again as the screen kept lighting up every few moments.

            Deciding that I was giving it back tomorrow anyway, I figured that doing a little ‘searching’ wasn’t going to hurt anything. I slid the screen to unlock it and to my own surprise, he didn’t have a passcode. I was entered right to his home screen.

            Part of me said that this was wrong and I was going through someone’s property but then other parts were telling me that it was normal to be curious. It’s not like I took the phone deliberately. I took it so I could give it back to him and it wouldn’t be lost.

            I was totally lost and didn’t know if I even should be doing what I’m doing but then I found myself in his photos and I was mesmerized as I looked at them. He had over 2000 photos on his phone but I only made it through the first couple before I realized how personal they were.

            The last photo on his phone read that it was taken two days ago. It was a photo of him with the dark haired boy that called himself Dan. Sean and he were locked in a kiss and it was honestly such a couple photo but I had to even admit that it was adorable. I scrolled a few more times until a particular photo caught my eye and I dropped the phone on my chest. It was a nude photo of Sean. He was laying on his back in bed and you could just barely see his face but his cock was prominent and so wasn’t the dribble of cum that was sprinkled on his skin and stomach. His face and body was flushed and I felt myself instantly harden at the sight. I quickly exited out of his photos and turned off his phone, putting in on my nightstand.

            Feeling terrible about what I was about to do, I edged my hand under my covers and into my boxers, grabbing my rock hard penis and beginning to pump it. I only lasted a few seconds until I spilled onto my hand and into my boxers. I pulled my hand out and wiped it on the side of the fabric of my underwear and then I turned on my side, ignoring the wetness as I slipped into a sleep rather quickly.

            I woke up the next morning with a slight headache but I figured it was from staring at artificial light for so long last night. I quickly got up and began getting ready as my mom yelled to make sure I was up. I dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans and my signature lucky red flannel before putting my glasses on and fluffing my hair.

            I grabbed his cell phone and put it in my bag so I wouldn’t forget it and then I grabbed my own. I stuffed my own, making sure it was definitely my own, into my pocket and headed downstairs. I felt anxious and nervous at the fact that I had to confront Sean with his phone today and I never would have the courage to do so at any other time.

            I left my house on my bike not soon after and headed to school early. Getting there, I was one of the few kids already here but I wanted to wait for Sean to get here. Soon enough, his beat up old black car pulled into the parking lot and he got out. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey pullover sweatshirt that was slightly hugging on his body. He had sunglasses on and he pulled them off, throwing them off onto his seat. He grabbed his bag from the backseat and started walking towards the school.

            I figured it was my chance so I pulled out his phone from my bag and ran over to him. He was startled by my movements but stopped, “Hey, so you left your phone at the library last night and I had no way to get it home to you so I took it home with me to give to you this morning.”

            He cocked his eyebrow up and grabbed his phone from my hand. He turned it on and looked it over, “Thanks.” He said looking at his screen, probably at all of the messages on there, “Shit, that mother fucker.” He swore to himself before shoving his phone into his pocket.

            “Something wrong?” I asked curiously.

            He looked at me, “Hm? No, don’t worry about it.” He started walking past me and then he suddenly turned around and threw his head back to look at me, “By the way, I’m not a complete fucking idiot and I know you probably looked through my phone so whatever you found, is between you and I. Got it?” he then winked at me and said, “Hope you enjoyed my special photos.” And continued on to the school without another word.

            I stood there dumbfounded. He wasn’t mad at me? I honestly couldn’t believe it.

            I felt myself stutter in my step as I began to walk into the school, feeling actually really good about the day.

            ***

            After school, I headed straight to the library so I could work on the essay that was due. I was nearly finished but I had a few more key pieces to add before I was ready to turn it in. Upon sitting there for only a few minutes, Sean walked in and looked around for me. He never gave me a forewarning that he was coming to the library but here he was. He spotted me and walked right over.

            He sat down across from me again and said, “When you saw my phone last night, was I getting messages from this person named Dan?”

            I stuttered slightly and didn’t give a coherent answer so Sean laughed and then said, “I’m not mad that you saw my phone, dumbass, I just want to know.”

            “Yeah, I did.” I said, then clarifying I added, “I saw messages from Dan.”

            Sean rolled his eyes, “That bastard won’t stop bothering me.”

            “If you don’t mind me asking, who is Dan?”

            He sat for a moment and I could see his brain working before he said, “If I tell you, it stays between us? If any word of it gets out, you’re fucking dead. Got it?”

            I nodded frantically.

            “Dan is my ex-boyfriend. We were together for two years and then we ended when he went off to do whatever the hell he wanted to. I think it was to start a band but I can’t remember. We continued a relationship as friends with benefits but then I started falling for him again and we got back into this semi-almost relationship. It was like, reforming—I guess. But then I walked into his apartment last night to him fucking his best friend Phil who lives with him. I don’t know how long it had been going on or anything but god dammit, I just want to cut all ties with him and won’t get it.”

            “Did you tell him that?” I asked, trying to be helpful but not knowing much else to say.

            Sean nodded, “Yeah, and then he had the nerve to ask me when I wanted to fuck again. Yeah, it’s not happening with him.”

            “I’m sorry that happened to you.” I replied in a small voice.

            He shrugged, “I’m pissed off about it but I don’t know—“

            He broke off his word with a small sob and then he broke down in front of me and just began to cry. I’d never seen Sean cry before so it was terrifying for me. I didn’t know what to do or say. I wasn’t exactly a social person. I’m more like that meme with the person holding the broom and patting the person on the back going, ‘there, there, it’ll be alright’.

            I sat there in silence and he buried his head into his hands and I could feel his anguish on the other side of the table. He really _loved_ this guy and maybe that’s why he told me there was no such thing as love. Was Dan the reasoning?

            He took a few struggling breaths before picking his head up and exposing his tear stained cheeks that had slight black running down under his eye from his eyeliner. He wiped his cheeks and I saw wetness still remained. He sniffled and looked up at me sheepishly, “I’m sorry,” he said softly, “I never cry and especially never in front of others.”

            “Everyone deserves to cry once in a while.” I said in a calming, hopefully soothing, voice.

            He smirked at me and laughed slightly, “Damn it, so much for my punk persona being still intact. You’ve just seen me in my worst.”

            “No one is ever in their worst.” I said, “Sometimes, people just need a few moments to remain human and that’s what you did.”

            He smiled at me again and then wiped his eyes once more, “So, wanna help me more on my essay? I’m kind of in a bad state of mind.”

            I nodded and began pulling out my stuff as he pulled out what little things he had in his own bag. And slowly, as we worked together, I realized that Sean and I were forming a connection that I had never thought of before.

            I dare say we were becoming friends.

            ***

            Sean and I had begun a pattern over the next few weeks. After the second night of him being in the library, he gave me his cell phone number and we have been messaging each other all the time.

            That’s the thing about Sean. He put on this badass persona but when he was around me, he was the casual nice person that couldn’t hurt a fly. He was always smiling and always cracking jokes and it was refreshing from the way he acted in school.

            Today was the first day that he came over to my house since we’ve begun talking and I was extremely nervous about it. So much so that I felt sick to my stomach and refused to eat dinner in case I threw up. Then Sean texted me he was on his way and I nearly passed out.

            I still had the biggest crush ever on him and honestly, I was feeling a connection even more so since this began. A few nights ago, we were talking and he came closer to me and I could feel his breath against my neck and I still remember exactly what that felt like.

            Then, the door to my room opened and I jumped from my bed and went to stand when Sean walked inside. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a baggy blue sweatshirt. His hair was down over his eyes and he was wearing a pair of glasses. He looked normal.

            “Your mom told me I could come up so I did.”

            “Uh, yeah, you can come sit here.” I said patting the side of my bed and he maneuvered over, sitting down in silence.

            I sat back down and he turned to me and I looked at him. He bit his lip and smirked at me, “So,” his hand suddenly was on my thigh and he was moving it slowly up to my lap, “How many people have you been with?”

            I felt my skin begin to heat up and I stuttered, “What do you mean?”

            He inched closer to me and suddenly, his hand was crawling up my chest, slow creeping movements that left me breathless, “You know, how many times you have had sex?”

            I was embarrassed by my answer, “Never. I’m a virgin.”

            He suddenly pushed me back and was crawling over me. His legs were positioned on either side of my hips and he was leaning down. I’d kissed others before but I’ve never made out with someone so I was totally inexperienced. He took me by surprise as he pressed a kiss to my lips, his hands on my jaw to hold me steady. He was attacking me in such a way that I’ve never felt before. He was sucking on my lips and moaning into my mouth. He pulled back and looked down at me, his blue eyes filled with lust as he said, “Tell me you want me.”

            I opened my mouth to speak but he breathed against my lips and said, “I want you so badly. Please tell me you want me.” He pressed a ghost kiss against my open mouth.

            “Sean,” I whispered, “I want you.”

            He moaned out as he leaned back down and kissed me again. Then he pulled back and kissed my jaw, then down to my chin and he unbuttoned my flannel as he kissed down my chest. He exposed my whole abdomen as he made his way lower and lower. My breathing began to hitch at the anticipation.

            I felt his hands roaming to my waistband and he was tugging in hurried motions as he undid my jeans and my zipper. He pushed the flap down and reached underneath without a warning. I gasped out as his hand wrapped around my half-hard penis, instantly making it rise to full attention. He removed his hand quickly and tugged my jeans down, removing my briefs with them. My cock bounced out and hit my stomach with a wet noise. I sat up and kicked my jeans off further until I had them off from my legs and onto the floor.

            I looked at Sean, his eyes filled with pure lust. He smirked up at me as he took me into his hand and leaned down, “God, Mark, you’re so big!” he breathed over the tip and my breathing hitched, “You’re the biggest I’ve ever seen.”

            I went to say something when he spoke again, “Have you ever had a blow job?” I shook my head, “Well,” he said with a smirk, “I’ve heard that I’m the best at them.”

            And with that, he took my head into his mouth and I arched my back off from the sheets. I moaned out as I felt his tongue swirl around the tip and then he pressed down, taking me so down. I bit my fist to keep from screaming out and making my parent’s suspicious. I felt him pull off and I looked down to see his red swollen lips pressing a barely there kiss against the tip. He flicked his tongue on and licked the slit, moaning as he did so. He then took his tongue and licked up and down my shaft twice before enveloping me back into the velvet heat and suction.

            The whole time, I was unsure of what to do with my hand so I reached down and grabbed his hair, moving with him. He moaned at the touch and it sent vibrations through my body. He was doing such an expert job that I felt the heat pooling in my belly and a familiar knotting begin, “I’m gonna cum.” I moaned out.

            I was expecting him to pull off but instead, he pushed down and I felt myself slip into his throat and I lost it, shooting down his throat. He pulled back until the tip was just in his mouth as I continued to unload. He then pulled off and swallowed whatever was remaining in his mouth. He smiled at me and took his thumb, wiped the corners of his lips before wiping his thumb on his pants, “So, you still up for another round?” he asked, lowering his pants under they were off, noticing quickly that he wasn’t wearing anything under them. He was stark naked from the waist down and harder than ever.

            He climbed on my lap so he was sitting against me and I instantly hardened back up, despite just orgasming, “Do you have the stamina to keep up with me?” Sean asked, reaching behind him and covering us was a blanket so he wasn’t seen, “I already prepared myself if you wanna just get started.” He whispered in a sultry voice.

            “Get started with what?” I asked placing my hands on his hips.

            “Sex, you dork.” He said with his breathing heavy, “I wanna ride you.” He blinked his eyes in a sexual way and then bit his lip, placing his hands on my chest and moving slowly back and forth over my bare erection. I groaned out.

            “I don’t have anything.” I said, “I wasn’t prepared for this.”

            He smiled and stopped his movements for a moment. He leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out a packet of lube and foil package. He presented them to me and then moved down my thighs so he was sitting on my knees. He ripped open the foil and placed the condom on me, rolling down my length. He then ripped open the packet of lube and squeezed some on me, pumping me to coat my erection. I was in shock of what was happening because I was about to have sex…with Sean.

            And I wasn’t even sure if I wanted it.

            I looked up at him as I saw his hands between his legs as he was doing something and looked like he was in pure bliss. I guessed he was fingering himself but I couldn’t tell to be sure. A few moments later, he moved up and hovered over me. He reached between us and took me in his hand again and positioned himself and I felt as he began to push down and I breeched him. He moaned out and kept sinking further and further down. I gripped his hips tightly as he fully seated himself and hummed out in pleasure.

            “God, you’re so big.” He whispered as he began to move.

            If I could describe what I was feeling, I don’t think I’d have the right words. It just felt amazing. He was moving and clawing at my chest. He had his head thrown back and he was moaning. He was loud…really loud and I was nervous we would get caught.         

            I moved slightly to get a better angle when he yelled out and I looked up at him, “Do that again.” He breathed out and so I tried and succeeded when he gasped out and then his rhythm faltered and I felt his channel tighten, “I’m gonna cum.” He breathed out quickly.

            Feeling the same, I whispered I was too and then it was all over. He stopped moving and pressed down on me, his nails racking down my chest and drawing little bits on blood. I looked down as white splattered across my chest and then I arched my back as I filled the condom inside of him.

            He fell down on me and pressed a lazy kiss to my cheek. He smiled into the kiss before properly kissing me on my lips, both of us covered in sweat. He then pulled off from me and laid down next to me. I quickly removed the condom and threw it in the trashcan next to my bed. I turned to look at him and he was falling asleep before my very eyes, his glasses all awry.

            “Thank you.” He whispered as he pressed forward and snuggled into my chest.

            “For what?” I asked confused. You weren’t supposed to thank someone after sex right? I don’t know, I didn’t have that much of a knowledge of it.

            “For being my rebound and making me forget.” He kissed my chest and then I felt his breathing slow as he fell asleep on my skin.

            I laid there, my heart ripped in two at his words.

            He used me for a rebound. He just wanted to forget about Dan so he fucked me instead. I gave away something I’ll never get back so I could be a rebound.

            He left once I fell asleep and I woke up to a text from him saying:

            _I’ll see you around._

***

            He avoided me in school and when I tried messaging him, he never answered back. At one point, I tried calling him and it said his number was unavailable but I knew that wasn’t true when I saw him on his phone all the time at school and I could see he was looking at my texts.

            We finally talked again a week before high school graduation at our last day of school nearly six months later. I was getting ready to leave when he stopped me and came over to me. Before I could say anything, he shocked me by wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing me with such heated passion that I couldn’t breathe. I pushed him away, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I asked harsh.

            He looked me in the eyes and said, “I was so messed up when we had the one night stand, Mark. I was abusing drugs and I was drinking a lot and when I went over to your house that night, I was super depressed and needed something to make me feel loved. You made me feel that way and I was scared. So I left and didn’t know what to do.” He stopped and his eyes teared up, “I was so low in my life at that time that I attempted suicide the next day and I couldn’t face you after that. I was put on depression medication and I'm better but I’m so sorry.” He cried out, pressing his head into my neck.

            I wrapped my arms around his back and held him to me, “Sean, I don’t know what to say.”

            “It took me so long to realize my feelings for you but, Mark,” he pulled back and said through a broken sob, “You’re the only person I’ve been confident in saying I loved.”

            “Sean…”

            “You don’t have to say anything, Mark, but, I love you.” He said reaching his hands to my jaw and holding it, “I want to be with you.”

            Looking at him, I smiled and said, “I wanna be with you to.”

            “So you don’t hate me?” He asked surprised.

            “Of course not.”

            “Why not?” he sniffled.

            “Because I love you too.”

            He jumped and wrapped his legs around me waist as he kissed me again. I put my hands under his thighs to hold him and I smiled into the kiss.

            All of this happened because he left his cell phone at the library all those months ago.

 

           

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
